The invention relates to a portable television camera and tape recording combination comprising a camera, a tape recording device, a bar generator for testing purposes at the tape recording device, a monitoring device for supplying a signal to a view finder and a change-over device for supplying the signal of the camera and the bar generator, respectively, to the tape recording device.
Such a portable combination is generally operated by one person. This person prepares the recording of a scene by viewing the camera signal in the view finder while the bar signal is simultaneously applied to the tape recorder for testing purposes. This signal is used as a reference signal during subsequent playing of the tape, signal correction being applied depending on distortions present in this reference signal.
When the operator proceeds from preparing the recording to actual recording, he must stop the recording of the test reference signal in the tape recorder and proceed to recording of the camera signal. Omitting to switch off the test signal results in a faulty scene recording. To prevent this it is advantageous to give an indication in the image in the view finder during recording of the test signal. However, the image in the view finder must be affected to the least possible extent, so that the preparation of a recording can be effected with the least possible disturbance for the operator.